Watching Vampire Knight
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Sparrow and Acera (my OCs) brought the Night Class, Zero, Ichiru, Vampire Hunter, Yukki and Headmaster Cross to watch their Anime.
1. Bringing Them and Explaination

**Watching Vampire Knight**

Prologue-

 _~Cross Academy_

Yukki and Zero watched as the Night Time Class head to the school and the Day Time Class head to their dorms when a silver and brown light engulfed them.

 _~Night Time Class_

Kaname watched as the other Vampires talked about the humans when a blood red and black light wrapped around them.

 _~Headmaster Quarters_

Headmaster Cross was writing his daily report when a red and silver light took him.

 _~Lair of Dovahs_

The three groups appeared in chairs and in a movie theatre-like room. They went to look for an exit when a laugh echoed.

"Would you look at that" a deadly sweet female voice purred, "they smell of fear, it is sooo good"

A girl with silver and brown hair, pale skin and glowing black eyes appeared.

"ACERA!" she called and glared at the ceiling, "STOP IT!"

A bored sigh echoed and a girl with black hair, blood red eyes and paler skin appeared beside the first girl.

"Whatever Sparrow" she huffed.

The first girl, Sparrow, grumbled before looking at their prisoners.

"Greetings, my name is Sparrow and this is my..." she glanced at Acera with a frown, "Master Acera. We brought you here to watch your future and/or past. Once you leave you will not be able to remember what happens until it happens. At times you will not remember what happens to certain people so that the future is safe. Any questions?"

"Yeah" Senri Siki stated, "will any harm come to us?"

"Only if you do something against the rules" Acera smiled evilly.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder Acera" Sparrow clapped her hands twice and a clipboard appeared in everyone's lap, "read the rules and sign the signing place please"

They did so.

"Thanks" Sparrow clapped her hands once and the clipboards disappeared, "One of the rules that wasn't on there was, **No Attacking Anyone. If They Are Bleeding Let Acera Handle It** "

They nodded.

Acera smiled and leaned back, "anymore questions?"

"Are you two vampires?" Headmaster Cross asked.  
Sparrow blinked and Acera tilted her head.

"I am" Acera said rolling her eyes.

"..." Sparrow's eyes narrowed, "Same case as Zero"

Everyone looked between her and Zero.

"Now, no more questions" Acera demanded, "we will answer any you have about the episode AFTER the episode"

Sparrow snapped her fingers and everyone got plastic water bottles.

"The Night Class got blood and the humans got water. The water and blood refill automatically"

The prisoners nodded in understanding.

The place grew dark and the girls disappeared.

* * *

 **If anyone knows where the scrips for Vampire Knight is, can you please send the address to me. I cannot find them. Thanks**


	2. Before We Start (A Chapter)

_**Before We Start-**_

"WAIT!"

Everyone jumped when Sparrow reappeared and screamed. Acera soon followed (without the screaming).

"We forgot Mr. Vamp-Hunter and Mr. Twin-Curse" Acera explained with a sigh and waved her hand.

Two chairs appeared, one by Zero and one by Headmaster Cross. After a few seconds, the chairs were taken by a man wearing Vampire Hunting gear and a boy with silver hair, wearing a mask.

"We already explained everything to them" Sparrow explained, "Ichiru, please take off that ridiculous mask. Oh, and Zero, your brother's alive BTW"

Zero stared at his twin in shock as he removed his mask.

"So" Acera stretched, "Now, we start"

"You're alive?" Zero whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"All will be explained in the story thing" Sparrow smiled, "and Yukki"

The girl looked at her.

"Do not be an ass during this. It is REALLY annoying" Acera finished.

Yukki and the others looked confused.

"LET'S GET STARTED!"

The darkness resumed.


	3. Night of Vampires Part 1

Chapter One-

 **The Screen Turned On.**

 **[Snow fell from the night sky. The screen pans to gloved hands]**

 **Girl: It's cold**

 **Female Voice (Whispy): White Snow**

 **Girls Voice: What is white? What's snow?**

 **[Changes to a girls' face. Her hair is blackish-brown, her eyes redish-brown and her skin is pale tan]**

 **Female Voice (Whispy): It's something that is not red.**

 **[Changed to someone who is walking toward the girl]**

 **Girl: So, then, what is red?**

Everyone stared at the screen either sadly or blankly (Ichiru). They had heard (Kuran and Headmaster had known) that Yukki lost her memories, they just hadn't really thought about it.

 **Man Voice: Are you lost little girl?**

Kuran and Zero glowered at the vampire on screen, Kuron's eyes flashing red. Ichiru looked confused.

 **[Slowly pans up the body of the man before closing in on his face.]**

 **Man (Eyes glowing blood red): I want your blood _(AN: Is it bad that I like him?)_**

 **[Shows the girls eyes widen in horror and the man's mouth open to show fangs]**

Zero glared and gripped Bloody Rose before taking a deep breath and releasing the Vampire Weapon. Hanabusa and the other Night Class students (Not Kuran) leaned forward, they were waiting to see why their Pure Blood Master took to the girl so fondly. Ichiru and the Vampire Hunter (don't know his name. He's the teach of the Kiryu's) stared surprised.

 **Girl Voice (Voice over): _Beasts in human form. Can drink blood of living humans._**

Zero slightly flinched at that and felt the self-hate rising higher. The Vampires frowned, the Headmaster and Vampire Hunter stared and the hostesses and Ichiru snickered.

 **[The girl gasps and backs away before tripping and falling on her butt. The man growls and lunges forward]**

 **Girl: NO DON'T!**

 **[Man pins her]**

President Kuran clenched his hands into fists, he was glad that he got there in time.

"Next Vampire that attacks and tries to harm Yukki" Zero snarled, "I will not hesitate to kill"

The Vampires in the room looked at the boy, uneasily.

 **Girl Voice (Voice over): _They are-_**

 **[A boy reflected in the girl's eyes before blood spilled on the ground. The boy had his hand through the other males' neck before ripping it out and letting the deceased fall to the snowy ground.]**

 **Boy (Disgusted): A disgrace to all Vampires**

 **[The boy looked at the girl with the same blood red eyes before licking the blood and turning to face her.]**

Zero turned to Yukki, "told you they were beasts. They even drink the blood of their own kind"

Yukki sighed, "they do that to saturate their hunger for short periods of time"

"They can do it all the time than" the Bloody Rose holder snapped.

"Vampires can only drink their own kinds blood if it is absolutely necessary. Otherwise they can die. The ones who drinks the blood and the one who is getting drained" Acera's voice sounded, "The only ones who can drink a lot of Vampire blood are the Pure Blood Class."

Zero growled, "They can all die for all I care"

"Let's just continue" Sparrow sighed.

 **Girls Voice (Voice over): _Vampires._**

 **[Shows the girl staring at the corpse. The boy picks up his brown jacket]**

 **Girls Voice (Voice over): _You must never get close to a Vampire._ **

"Try telling that to Yukki Cross" Hanabusa murmured under his breath.

 **[He walked forward before holding out a hand]**

 **Boy: Is everything alright?**

 **[The girls face is full of trust]**

"You trust too easily" Cross said and Yukki shrugged.

 **Girls Voice (Voice over): _If you do-_**

 **[Girl takes the boys hand. The boy holds her close. The screen pans out]**

 **Girls Voice (Voice over): _Their gaze will enslave you_**

 **{Shows Title Screen. Goes to Theme Song}**

They stared surprised as the song and the scenes played.


End file.
